Orion Altair Malfoy-Harry Potter's Reality
by Lovetoright
Summary: Harry was abused by his uncle. He wakes up in St. Mungo's, only to find he is not who he says he is. Join Harry on his adventure to find out his new life. Harry/abused. Harry/Malfoy. Bashing/Albus/Ron/Ginny/Hermione/
1. Finding out the Truth

A/n: disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just a fan. I will only say this once because I do not want to say this every chapter. Please read and review. Also I would like to say I got inspiration from other stories. More to come-lovetoright

Madame Cain sat on a hospital bed in Saint Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies. She was waiting for someone who was just reported to being abused and had to figure it out by the use of said child's accidental magic. She became a healer because one of her bunk mates was abused. She wanted to help them and she loved children, so she decided to be in the pediatric ward of the hospital.

"Hurry, set the child down there," she said, pointing to the bed next to her. She used a scourgify to clean the child of the dried blood and dirt and grime.

"Here you go. We found the child in a locked cupboard," the person who brought the child in to the hospital said, in a dismayed tone.

She looked at the person in the hospital bed and let out a huge gasp.

"That's Harry Potter, the poor dear." She started to recite a diagnostic and found a glamourosis potion and an aging potion in his system along with a long paper of injuries that was so long it touched the floor. She wondered why he needed those and why those potions as they can be a highly fatal combination. She went to sit down in her study and found some parchment to owl Severus Snape.

Dear Severus,

Please come to St. Mungos urgently. I need your help with a very complex case. Please bring your medical kit and an aging reversal potion and glamourosis reversal potion with you, as well as others.

\- Madame Cain

She took a deep breath and blotted her eyes before she walked back into Harry's hospital room. As if right on cue, Severus Snape walked briskly into the room, with his medical kit in hand.

"Madame Cain, you owled," Severus took a look at the bed.

"Is that Harry Potter?" He asked and Madame Cain just nodded.

"Why would he have a glamourosis potions and an aging potion on him?" He gave Harry the antidotes to his potion and then had to wait a few hours for the potions to clear out of his system,so they left to tend to other patients.

After the potions wore off, they went back into Harry's room, and went to his bedside. After a glimpse, Severus immediately ran to the floo and called Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but told them not to bring Draco. They told the Malfoy's' to come over immediately. Madame Cain finished giving the child his potions right as Lucius and Narcissa flooed over

Lucius stopped by the bed and gasped. "What is going on?"

Madame Cain started to talk.

"Sir, he used to be Harry Potter, but he was found abused and injured, so we brought him here. We found him under a glamourosis and an aging potion. We also found many broken and improperly healed bones, along with malnourishment and a long list of injuries over the years." Lucius was handed the long list of injuries to read over. He sat down reading while Narcissa went to go get Draco.

Meanwhile...

Albus was pacing, angrily throwing stuff around his office. Harry Potter was missing. He called Reamus Lupin to go search for him.

Lucius and Severus greeted Narcissa and Draco at the floo.

"What's happening, Father?" Draco said while sitting down in the chair his father had just occupied.

"Well, it's complicated, son. Let's sit down and talk about it. I'll start from the beginning." Lucius began.

"Harry Potter was brought into St. Mungos-"

"Ha. I bet Potter was just faking it," Draco interrupted.

"Draco that was rude, and you should know not to interrupt me," Lucius scolded.

"Sorry, father," Draco said in a dismayed tone.

Harry woke up and listened with his eyes closed. Dracos' words stung a little, but he was mainly curious about what was going on and why he was in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was passing out in his cupboard. He decided to close his eyes, because the lights were too bright, and he just listened to the conversation.

"As I was saying, Harry was brought here after he was found abused and unconscious in a cupboard. He had been treated like a house elf. He was transported here, and the healers found him under a powerful anti-aging potion and glamourosis potion. After we caxme back, we found that he was an entirely different person. Draco, Harry Potter was disguised and is actually your younger brother, Orion Altair Malfoy. We haven't told him yet, however, as he hasn't woken up," Lucius finished.

Draco's eyes went wide and he took a deep breath. Just then Draco heard Harry exclaim a, "What?"

"Oh no. You weren't supposed to find out like that. I'm sorry. However, we did plan on telling you." Narcissa said to Harry.

Harry wanted time to comprehend what he heard, so he asked to be alone for half an hour. The Malfoys' and Severus left the room.

Draco sat down in the reception area of the hospital thinking. He was glad to have found his little brother, but now he felt bad about how they met and how he treated his younger brother for years. He vowed to always protect him from now on. That is, if he wants to be his brother and change from Harry Potter to Orion. He knew this was all Dumbledores' fault and vowed to get revenge. He knew he was going to annoy his brother with his overprotectiveness, but Draco knew he couldn't let anything happen to Harry again. He had already been though so much. Draco cast a tempus charm and found out that it's been a half an hour so he went into Harry's/Orion's room. In the room, he saw his little family.

"Harry. I know this is complex and we just sprung this on you, but we were wondering if you wanted to live with us and become Orion Altair Malfoy. I do warn you that you never be able to be Harry Potter again, but you will have a family who loves you. We promise never to hurt or harm you in any way," Lucius said.

"Can I think about it?"Harry asked shyly.

"Yes, of course. We will be going home. We will see you in the morning, ok?" Narcissa asked?

"Yes, that will be fine. Goodnight," Harry replies.

"Goodnight, baby," Narcissa said as she gave him a squeeze goodnight.


	2. First Night home

A/n. Hey. I was wondering if you guys wanted short chapters out faster or long chapters over a longer period of time or if you wanted me to post on a specific day with no specific chapter length. Here is chapter 2. Please read and review. More to come-lovetoright

In the morning, everyone met inside Harry's room.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry about how I treated you in the past. I promise to never do that again," Draco said right before his little brother made his decision.

Severus joined in," I'm sorry too. I targeted you as well, and I promise to never target you again in class. I will get upset if you mess up in class, however, because I will be teaching you separately about potions and class will just be a review, just like with Draco. You will not be able to tell anyone, of course."

"I have decided. I want to be Orion Altair Malfoy. Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and brother of Draco Malfoy. And I forgive you, Draco. As long as it never happens again, I also forgive you too, Uncle Severus,"Harry said.

The family smiled and gave Orion a hug before they were pulled out of the room by A nurse who explained that the new family probably wouldn't be easy, that Orion might look for signs of mistrust and unbelonging in the family, that they need to stick to rules and always show him compassion, and they must be patient with him, and to let it just be the four of them until he gets used to them except at school. She also explained that Orion's memories were altered by Albus Dumbledore and she undid them.

An hour later, Orion was able to leave St. Mungos with strict instructions to take a special healing potion every four hours and to never miss a meal.

"Orion, we are going to take the floo. Have you ever done that before?," Draco said to his younger brother.

Orion shook his head and let Draco lead him to the floo. Once he got to Malfoy Manor he promptly threw up all over the rug in the front hall.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't meant too," Orion said while he prepaired himself for a beating.

"Orion, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. Your sick and vomiting is common when you floo while your sick. Here take a stomach soother," Lucius said while giving Orion the stomach soother and then proceeded to rub his back. Lucius and Draco helped him up and had Orion sit down for a minute.

"Dinner is at 6:30. Please, try to be down by then. If you are not, then one of us will get you. This is Dobby. He is our house elf - I presume you know what a house elf is. We will be in the study if you need us. Good day you two." Lucius then walked away.

Draco gave him a tour of the manor and then helped Orion put his things down in his room. The minute his head hit the pillow, Orion was fast asleep. Draco just chuckled and left the room.

When Orion woke up he looked at the clock, only to find out that it was about dinner time. He didn't remember where the dining hall was, due to the fact the manor was so large and he was just getting sued to it, so he called for Dobby.

"Can you help me find the dining hall. It's almost dinner." Orion said nervously

"Yes sir. I is helping you find dinner hall, Young Master Orion. I is so happy you returned." Dobby said while he was leading Orion down to the dining hall.

Dobby and Orion walked into the dining hall, just as Lucius was about to get up to get him.

"Good. We were just about to come and get you. Come, sit down. This is our first family meal," Lucius said as he pulled out a chair.

"Thanks for accepting me, and thanks Dobby for showing me here." Orion said.

"Orion, We decided that you are going to Hogwarts with me, but you will be redoing fourth year. You will be sorted and...," Draco started to chatter

"I have to redo fourth year, but I already did everything," Orion complained.

"Yes, my son, but you also were in the blasted tournament so this time you will be reviewing and focusing on schoolwork and not staying alive. Anyway, you will be watched by yours godfather, Severus Snape. You must try to steer clear of Dumbledore and you must not meet his eyes. He will be able to read your mind then. Oh look, here comes dessert. Eat up and then you and Draco can go play in the play room." Lucius said.

After dinner, Draco and Orion went into the play room. They pulled out a chess set to play a round of chess.

"Draco, I don't know what to do. I don't know anything about pure blood customs and stuff like that. I'm going to be a failure to this family," Orion started crying after he said that.

Draco grabbed his little brother and just held him while his little brother cried. All he said was," Shh. It's ok. You won't.,".

Eventually Orion's tears subsided and he fell asleep. Draco carried Pegasi into his room and went downstairs.

Meanwhile. Albus was sittting at his desk, trying to figure out what to do because now Harry Potter couldn't be used as a pawn on his chessboard. He decided he was going to try to get Harry back to the "light" side with the help of the Weasleys and Sirius.


	3. Off To Hogwarts

a/n hey guys. I still need an answer for how you want me to post. Specific days or long chapters over a long post period or short chapters over a short period. thanks for reading. please review.-lovetoright

During the time period of two weeks, the Malfoy'sspent time together and really bonded. They helped Orion get used to having a family and recover from his injuries. The time for Orion and Draco to go on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts too soon for the newly bonded family.

**August 31 8:30 pm**

"Orion, do you have everything packed? Don't forget anything! Do you remember the warning I gave you? Don't forget to owl us every once in a while! Don't tell anyone about Orion's past identity. Listen to your teachers and behave. Don't forget to take your potion! Draco are you listening? All of this that I'm telling your brother appliesto you, except the last thing I said. I will miss you so much," Lucius said to his sons.

Draco put his arm around Orion and said,"Dad. Chill. We will be fine. Yes, we know not to look at Dumbledores eyes. Yes, we have everything packed. Yes, we will listen and behave. And of course we will owl. I promise to protect Orion as much as I can. When I can't, uncle Severus can."

"Hey," Orion interrupted. "I don't need protection Draco. I will be fine. I just wish I didn't have to be sorted

with the first years or take fourth year again."

"Darling, I'm sorry but you must redo it. We discussed this. Now off to bed. You need to be up early." Narcissa said.

After Orion and Draco went to bed Narcissa and Lucius spent time chatting in the sitting room.

In Hogwarts,

Albus was writing down his speech for the youngsters. He planned to expose Orion for who he really was and turn everyone against him. He figured he would be placed in slimy Slytherin, so he had the house elves place him in the fifth year dorm with his brother, except he told the House elves to give him a twin bed instead of a four-poster like everyone else. He decided he would mess with him as much as possible without getting sacked.

The next morning came slowly for the Malfoy kids and too fast for the Malfoy adults.

"Dobby and Twixie." Narcissa called.

"How maywe bes helping yous." Dobby said to Narcissa.

"Take all of the stuff to Platform 9 3/4 and have the conductors load it on the train, except for the animals and the wands and a set of robes for each of them, which we will be needing in two small bags." Narcissa said. Immediately the elves popped out and back in with the bag. And then out again.

"Grab my hand,Orion. This will feel odd so brace yourself. We are going to apparate to the platform. " Lucius then held out his hand. They popped away and immediately after Narcissa and Draco did as well

At the platform, Draco and Orion gave their parents a wave goodbye and left to get on the train.

**On the Hogwarts Express. **

Draco led his little brother in to a compartment where Draco's friends sat.

" Hey Draco, and you must be Orion." Pansy said while holding her hand out.

Orion just nodded and sat down.

"Ori, take your medicine now." Draco said, while giving it to Orion.

Immediately after Orion took his medicine, he fell asleep on Draco's lap.

"Oops I forgot that did that to him. He was supposed to take it last night but we forgot. Anyway's, who do you think is our defense teacher. I hope it is some one good this time. I heard it was someone from the ministry though. What did you guys hear?," Draco whispered, as to not wake his little brother.

His friends just shrugged.

An hour later

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione barged into their compartment and woke up Orion in the process.

"Hey, look. It's the Slytherin Slimeballs. And who is this? I don't recognize him." Ron said.

"They aren't Slytherin Slimeballs. And as for me, I'm Orion Malfoy. Draco's younger brother. I'm starting fourth year this year." Orion said defensively.

"That's not possible. You can't just start fourth year. It's never happened in history. I should know. I've read _Hogwarts, A History_a prodigious amount of times." Hermione said.

" Granger. Leave my brother alone. All of you better leave him alone. Also, It is possible because that is what happened. Now leave. You woke my brother up." Draco said defensively.

"Let's go find Harry. It's not worth it." Ginny said as she pulled her brother and her brothers girlfriend out of the compartment."

Draco cast a tempus and decided that they were five minutes out and decided to change. Orion changed as well, and by the time they were done, it was time to exit the train.


	4. The sorting and meeting

A/N: Hey. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review-Lovetoright

Once the brothers entered the great hall, Orion had to stand in front of the head table until the first years came in the great hall.

A few minutes later and every one got settled and then in came the first years, who looked awestruck at their first glimpse of the magnificent castle.

"This is the sorting hat. I will call your name and you will place the hat on your head. Anthony Smith," Professor Mcgonagall began calling names on her parchment.

After Sheila Ravensway ended in Ravenclaw, Professor Mcgonagall said," For the first time in Hogwarts history, we will be having a new student who will join fourth year..."

"Ahem. He is not so new I'm afraid. Orion Malfoy used to be Harry Potter who was under a glamour." Dumbledore interrupted.

"As Professor Dumbledore just said, Orion Malfoy, please come up to be sorted," Professor Mcgonagall finished.

Orion Walked up and sat down on the stool again.

_Orion Malfoy. Or should I say Harry Potter. I see you've found it your tire identity. _

You knew?

_Indeed Mr. Malfoy. I am placing where you should have been in the first place. Do not try to change it. You belong in... __**Slytherin**_

Orion smiled and took off the sorting hat. He ran over to his older brother and sat next to him. He looked back at his old table and saw a bunch of glares and astounded looks.

Draco saw and whispered," Just ignore them, ok? Unless they are your true friends, who wouldn't care about your identity, just about who you are and if your happy, you should just ignore them."

Orion started to eat. Then he said," Are you going to tell dad about Dumbledore and me being in Slytherin?"

"Of course," Draco replied "What type of brother would I be if I didn't tell Father about Dumbledore, and what type of son would I be if I didn't owl Father, like I promised."

Orion just nodded and shrugged and went back to eating.

Draco finished writing the letter to their dad and brought Orion to the dorms. He explained the wall and said "Green Goes" to make it open. He showed Orion to their dorm, and observed that he has a smaller bed then all the other ones in the room.

"How dare Dumbledore give you a smaller bed then anyone else. I will have to add this to my letter"Draco said seethingly.

"Draco. It's really ok. I can live with it" Orion said to his older brother.

"No. It's not. Father will be hearing about this." Draco said once more.

"Fine" Orion said, giving up.

After they set up theirs sections of the room, Draco cast a tempus and figured out that there was enough time to go mail his letter. It said:

_Dear Father, _

_We just finished the sorting. Orion is a Slytherin and because of that coddling old fool, everyone now knows about Orion's past. I miss you and I promise I will tell Orion to write to you often. I also promise to look after him to the best of my abilities. Uncle Severus is going to start the beginning of the year meeting soon. I showed Orion his room which he is sharing with be but Dumbledore gave him a twin bed instead of the traditional four poster bed. He seems he is going to make Orion's life as terrible as he can for some reason. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Draco _

Draco hurried up to the owerly and sent it off with Aryia, who is his owl. He went back to the Slytherin common room and into the dorm room. He went over to his brother and sat down on Orion's little bed. He found his little brother sitting and writing in his diary.

"Hey Orion. How's it going? I'm sorry that everyone knows now but it will get better. Classes start tomorrow. Are you ready? I just sent a letter to Father about everything" Draco said to his brother.

Crabbe and Goyle popped their heads in and said," Draco. Orion. Professor Snape is about to start the meeting. I suggest you get downstairs. Oh and Orion. I was told to tell you to sit with the first years. This is your first year in Slytherin."

"Welcome back to the second through seventh years. I do hope you've had a wonderful summer. And first years. I'm very happy to have you in my house. Slytherin House is very unpopular because it used to be the house of the dark lord or he who must not be named. In Slytherin we put on a united front. I will not yell at you outside of this common room. That does not mean you will not get in trouble however. If you get a punishment from one of your teachers it will be doubled with me. Please know you can come to me for anything. Some other things you should know is that every Friday we have a dorm check. We have study session everyone must attend every other day from six to seven. Bed time for first years is nine pm, second years bed time is nine thirty, third years bed time is ten, fourth years bed time is ten thirty pm, Fifth years bed time is eleven, sixth years bedtime is eleven thirty, and the seventh years bed time is midnight. I will check the dorms every night to make sure everyone is in their beds. On Fridays, Saturdays, and holidays you will not have these bed times. Please check the back bulitain board every morning as it has important things known to you. Please keep it neat and available to all. There is a portrait on the wall with a snake and a sword. Knock on it three times if you need me and five if it's an emergency. If I am not available at the moment please go to the prefects who will help you at anytime possible. As all of you are separated by year, there will be charms on the door after your bedtime that will not enable you to leave your dorm. Only prefects and I will be able to leave but you will be able to enter if you happen to be late for bed time which hopefully will not be happening. Breakfast is at 6 to 7 and after that you will be heading to your first class. I will hand out schedules at breakfast tommorow morning. Owls will come in at breakfast as well. In the great hall everyone has to sit in order of your years. First years are closest to the head table and seventh years farthest. I hold meetings every once in a while. Please check the bulitain broad for those times. It will be under the Snape section which is where I post important things. I hope you all have a great year. First years I believe it is your bedtime now. Goodnight. Prefects And Orion please stay back for a few minutes so I can discuss something with you. " Severus Snape finished his speech just as the first years had to go to bed. Like always. Everyone filed out of the common room except for the prefects and Orion.

"Prefects come over here real quick. I just wanted you to know about the portrait. If you say Amortentate to the portrait it will send word for me even if I am not there. If you say Asphodel then my portrait will open and lead you to my office and my corridors and my private lab. I trust you to use this information wisely. You also should know that like I said earlier you are to help the younger ones. Have a good night. " Snape then went over to his godsons.

"I wanted to tell you about the portrait. If you say Amortentate to the portrait it will send word for me even if I am not there. If you say Asphodel then my portrait will open and lead you to my office and my corridors and my private lab. I trust you to use this information wisely. Draco as a prefect you already know about this but I still wanted to tell Orion. As for the sleeping arrangements, Orion your bedtime is the same as the other fourth years but the charm will activate a half an hour later. I trust you not to abuse this privilege. I love you both, and Orion, I'm sorry about Dumbledore spilling your secrets. I assume that there will be backlash now but everyone here is here for you. Have a good night. " Severus whispered the passwords to get back into his quarters and walked in, leaving Draco and Orion sitting in the common room.

Draco decided to show Orion the common room. He pointed out the study corner. The living area. The floo powder and fireplace. The bulitain board and the game Area.

Eventually it was time for Orion to go to bed.

"Night, Draco. "Orion said walking up the stairs


	5. A very bad first day

"Ahhhh," Orion yelled. Draco had just dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

"I told you to get up Ori," Draco said with a smirk. "You're going to be late for your first class."

Orion just narrowed his eyes and got out of the bed. He did not want to go to his first class because everybody knew about who he used to be. He walked out of the dorm as soon as his clothes were on and walked to his first class.

As he entered the transfiguration classroom, he saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the desk in her animagus form. A tabby cat. He took a seat and looked around the room, only to find multiple students glaring at him. It was then, when Professor McGonagall decided to start the class. Halfway through the class Ryan Octavia cornered him and started to mess with him. As soon as the class was over Orion stormed to the Great Hall.

Draco was already in the great all fuming about Percy Ocativia who kept slandering Orion in his classes as well. He saw Orion walked out mad and forgot his own anger.

"Is everything ok?" Draco asked with concern as his anger melted away.

"Ryan was just messing with me" Orion said with a huff

"I will have words with him"

"No it's ok. Anyway I have defense next. I wonder how Professor Umbridge will be" Orion said after swallowing a big peice of food.

Draco just shrugged and continued to eat.

Orion walked up to Ron and Hermione and said "Hey guys. I was hoping we could still be friends."

"Go away your snake. You don't belong here." Ron said.

"You're probably the next dark lord " Hermione added in.

"Ron, Hermione. He was your best friend and he helped you so much. Maybe you should accept him. He is no different. In fact, he gained a family. You should be happy for him." Neville stood up for Orion.

"Exactly. Your head is full of Nargles. You're so mixed up" Luna said airily.

"I don't know where Ron and Hermione got this from but no one else in our family..." Fred began

"Is this twisted. We will write to mum and dad to tell them about their outrageous behavior." George finished

"No one should be happy for a Slytherin. Much less a Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Ok well. Goodbye."

Draco saw Orion run out of the Great Hall. He walked up to Ron.

"What happened here." Draco demanded angrily .

"He was trying to curse us." Ron lied.

"No he wasn't. He tried to be friends and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny insulted him. He went to fly." Luna said .

"Detention Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley"Snape said from behind.

Draco ran off to find his brother and found him flying close to the goals. He hopped on his broom and talked to his brother.

Soon it was time for Orion's defense class.

"Come in students. You will not need your wands in my class. Take out your textbook and read chapters one through three."Professor Umbridge said as they entered the classroom. She then noticed the youngest Malfoy son "Orion, I presume. Put away your wand this instant. You will not be needing it".

"Of course we will need it in this class. It's defense. One of the most important classes. My dad told me so" Percy interrupted her.

"Malfoy I bet you put him up to this to voice your own opinion . Dention at 7. Don't be late" Umbridge snapped at Orion.

Orion ran out of the classroom in frustration and up to the dorm. He found Draco sitting there.

"How was Umbridge.?" Draco asked his brother.

"We aren't allowed to practice spells and she gave me dention for something Ryan said. It's a nightmare. We just read our books the whole time." Orion said. It was then that a howler flew into the room.

"Dear, Mr Malfoy. You are hearby summoned to a trial on September 12 at 7 AM to decide whether the Malfoy's are your true parents and if you should return to your muggle family. Good day. Mafilda Hopkirk" Draco and Orion finished reading at the the exact same time, both fuming. Draco hastily grabbed a quill and some parchment to write to his father.

It started like this.

Dear father,

It's outrageous. Ori has been summoned to a hearing to see if he could go back to the Dursley's. No doubt cooked up by the meddlesome old fool.

Draco never got to finish his letter though because soon it was time for the study session. Draco helped Orion with his studies and then wished him luck for his dention.

Orion walked in to see professor Umbridge sitting at a really pink desk.

She welcomed him in and said, "Today you will be doing some lines for me with a special quill of mine. Please write, 'I will not force people to voice my complains against a teacher.'"

"Yes ma'am. How many times?"

"Until it takes for the message to sink in."

Orion started to write and noticed it put a cut on his hand. He kept going however to not give her the satisfaction. Three hours later and he was dismissed and headed back to the common room. On the way back Severus caught him and demanded an explanation.

"I was in dentention Professor Snape. With Umbridge" Orion said while covering his hand.

"Very well. Get to your dorm room. " Snape said.

"Hey Orion. How was Dentention?" Draco said as Orion waltzed into the room. "You didn't have that before dention. What did you do to your hand Ori?"

"Nothing. She made me do lines that's it. Then I hit my hand on the corner of her desk. It's ok" Orion replies to his concerned elder sibling.

Draco reaches over and pulled Orion's arm close to him. He saw the writing on the back of his hand.

"You didn't hit your hand. She made you use a Blood Quill Orion. Why didn't you tell me." At Orion's shrug he said "I'm going to get Severus. Stay here. " Draco said quickly.

"Wait Draco it's ok don't go..." Orion's cries were in vain as Draco had already left the dorm room. While he was waiting Orion went to the bathroom and started to clean up the blood from his hand. Five minutes later Madam Pomfrey, Draco, and Severus ran into the room.

"Orion why didn't you tell me this before." Severus said while dressing the wound. Orion just shrugged and winced as his cuts burned. Right before they put on the wrap Lucius came in the room and gave his son a concerned look.

"I am so sorry. I will do something about this don't you worry. Oh I'm so sorry Orion" Lucius said.

"It's ok dad" Orion said.

"Oh I'm such a bad big brother. I should have not let him go." Draco said while mentally yelling at himself.

"Draco. It's alright. Even Severus couldn't have gotten him out of this." Lucius said to his son.

Orion was given a dreamless sleep and went to bed. His last though was. This has been a terrible first day back


	6. The aftermath

Draco woke Orion up and led them Orion into the owlry. Orion was blindfolded and led to sit on the window of the astronomy tower.

"Ok. you can take off the blindfold now," Draco exclaimed. Orion found in front of him a miniature snowey owl that had brown feet and a little brown on her belly that made her look like snow on a mountain.

"This is Snow. She is yours now. She is Hedwigs daughter and it's now up to you to take care of her." After that proclamation Draco Sat down on a bench.

"Thank you so much Draco. I love her,". Orion proceeded to preen the owl.

"Another thing I need to tell you is that Tom Riddle is your godfather. Uncle Severus is mine." Draco said gently to Orion. Orion nodded his head shakily.

Draco led Orion down to the Great Hall and they had something to eat before heading off to transfigurations and Potions.

Meanwhile,

At the Malfoy Manner Lucius and Narcissa were trying to calm down a seething Tom Riddle. Tom was pacing back and forth and was just informed that Orion was subjected to a blood quill. Tom was livid and trying not to break or harm any valuables in the Malfoy sitting room.

Lucius stood up and said," Cissy please try to calm down my father. I am going to go to the ministry to inform Fudge of his undersecretary's actions towards our son." With that he spun and heel and headed to the floo. Narcissi and Tom sat down to drink some firewhisky.

...

In Orion's potion class they were making the wit-sharpening potion. Orion was at the last step of his potion when it suddenly exploded right in his face. He knew it wasn't him because he made this potion multiple times and the glimpse he caught of Ryan trying to sneak back to his seat just confirmed that it wasn't his fault. Unfortunately for Ryan, Severus also saw him.

"Mr. Octavia, detention for a week and 50 points from Gryffindor. Meet me in my office at 7," Severus said from right behind Ryan's seat as he sat back down.

"But...but...but..." Ryan stammered.

"No buts. Everyone finish your potion and have it bottled on my desk."

...

Lucius strode into Cornelius Fudge's office at the ministry.

"Lucius I wasn't expecting you. How nice to se..." Fudge began before he was cut off my Lucius slamming his hand on the table. Fudge let out a large squeak as Lucius began talking.

" Just What do you think you are thinking. Putting Delores Umbridge in a school with children. On the first day she used a Blood Quill on my son. I want her gone and arrested." Lucius then stalked out of the room.

...

At Hogwarts Draco was paitently listening to his brother as he explained what happened in potions when the doors to the Great Hall swung open to revel Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

Fudge walked to the head table and said" Umbridge you are hearby fires and sentenced to a trial at the ministry of magic over claims of use of a blood quill."

Everyone in the Hall was shocked as Umbridge was cuffed and led out by a pair of aurors.

"On the other hand, I have found a new defense teacher. It will be..."

An: I won't make excuses of why I haven't updated in a while and I hate am so I just wanted to say sorry and I'll try to update sooner. Yep I'm mean and left on a cliff hanger.


	7. The trial

"...Lucius Malfoy." Fudge held his hands out in a grand motion towards Lucius himself. Lucius started walked up to the head table. He sat down in the DADA teachers seat. The Hall was silent and nobody said anything till Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I think we have had enough surprises for the night. Everybody will go back to their houses. A small table of food will be set up inside the common room for anyone who is still hungry." Dumbledore sat down. All the students walked back to their common room.

Draco and Orion stayed in the Great Hall to talk to their father.

"Father, may we talk in your quarters in a more private room that's not out in the open?" Draco said to his father.

The father and his two sons then promptly spun on their heel and went into the defense of the dark arts professor's quarters. When they got there they banished all traces of the pink toad in the classroom and transfigured a sofa out of a pillow.

They sat down and then Draco said " Did you know that you were going to be picked for this Father?"

"No son. It was unexpected but I hope to do wonderful for you all. It's about time you get a proper defense teacher and it will help our family reputation." Lucius said to his sons.

"This is so cool dad!" Orion exclamation was met with a few chuckles from his brother and father.

"Oh Orion I meant to tell you that Tom wants to re-met you over the break. He will not hurt you at all." Lucius said suddenly. Orion just nodded at his father. The family sat in Lucius quarters and talked until curfew.

Over the rest of the term the Hogwarts students came to love Lucius as their defense teacher because he was much more adequate than all of the other teachers they had in their previous years.

Pretty soon after the Lucius was appointed to the defense position, Orion's trial was happening. Orion and Draco got signed out of school and headed to the Ministry with their father.

Orion nervously paced the hall outside of courtroom 10. He didn't want to be separated from his brother and be put back into abuse. His lawyer Mrs. Weathering tried to calm him down but nothing could be done to calm his nerves. They were waiting for the first part of the meeting to finish.

"Come in" Fudge said coldly.

Orion walked in and sat down in the chair with his name on it. He took and deep breath and..

"Silence. This herring is hearby started on behalf of Orion Altair Malfoy or Harry James Potter. Ministry please stare your case" fudge said under a sonorous.

"The Dursley's aren't the best but there all the family Orion has. They have just been a little forceful with Mr. Potter and will be spoken with. He needs to be there to protect himself and others around him because of the Blood wards on the property. The Malfoys are just trying to get control of him and are not trying to take him for the good of Mr Potter." The Ministry Lawyer explained, who happened to be Dumbledore.

"Thank you. Mrs. Weathering your side may speak." Fudge said.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. Orion Malfoy was abused by his "family". The Malfoy's found him under a potion compromising him. They want to help him and love him. They do not wish to be separated and care for Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was recently in contact with a blood quill and the Malfoys helped him through it. He is just about to meet his godfather and does not need things shaken up again. There are also no such thing as blood wards on the house due to Orion not being Harry. Dumbledore put an aging spell on him and gave him a glamourosis potions and put spells on the Dursley's for Orion to be subjective to his manipulation. Orion is just the victim of this and needs his family to help him heal." Mrs weathering finsihed.

"Can I say something?" Orion said. At Fudge's nod he continued. "Dumbledore has been messing with my life and my family has tried to go fix things and now you want to take me away from them. I don't want to lose the only family I ever had. I love them..." Orion trialed off and started sobbing. Lucius broke his mask and tried to comfort his son with Draco right beside his little brother. Everyone in the Wizangamont just stared at him.

"Now that we heard both sides everyone but the Wizengamont please go out so the Wizengamont could converse."

Orion and his family went out of the courtroom and realized that the they have been in the Ministry for four hours. They paced the room until three hours later and they were told to go back into the room.

"Please light your wands if you think Harry should do back to the Dursley's." Fudge said. After wands were lit he said, "And now please light your wands if you think Orion should stay with the Dursley's." More wands were lit and there was a gasp in the room.

Fudge stared and finally said " The Wizengamont has decided. Orion/Harry will...


	8. Home for the Holidays and the result

"...stay with the Malfoy Family. They are apparently the correct choice for Orion." Fudge said and everyone cleared out of the room.

"I'm so glad I can stay with you. I don't know what I would have done if I could" Orion said while hugging his family.

"We love you too Orion. Come on let's go back to the manor for the rest of the day and then we can floo back to the school" Lucius said to his younger son. They headed to the manor and then went back to Hogwarts.

The next day the Daily Prohet had some things to say about the previous afternoon.

Orion Malfoy Challenged.

Orion Malfoy was summoned to a herring at age 14 to decide weather or not he had to go back to his abusive aunt and uncles house. At the herring blood wards, abuse, and of course the malfoys were Jsut a few of the topics discussed. Orion bursting into tears at the trial is what got most of his votes. However it was a close call by Jsut one vote. In the end Orion Malfoy is staying Orion Malfoy and staying with the nutorius dark family such as the malfoys. Is Orion Malfoy-formerly known as Harry Potter- still our savior of the light or will he turn into a dark wizard, just like You-Know-Who. Let us hope he stays with us and doesn't get tainted by evil...

That was all that was read until Draco crumpled the paper and lit it up with a quick and powerful incendio.

"Lies. Lies. Lies. That is all lies I tell you. The Daily Prophet is no good I tell you. They need to get their facts straight," Draco complained to his friends. Orion wasn't saying anything because he was staring into space, trying to hold back his tears. Draco led Orion to the common room and walked briskly down to the dungeons to talk to his uncle and godfather. Reaching Severus's portrait.

"Asphodel," Draco all but screamed at the portrait. He led his little brother and sat down on Severus couch. Severus walked in from his bedroom and looked curiously at his nephews.

"Uncle Severus did you see the headlines." Draco said in just nodded and looked at Orion.

"Orion she is just lieing. Are you ok?"

Severuses comment was met with a shrug from Orion. Lucius strode into the room.

"Hi Severus. Hi sons of mine. I'm going to the ministry to demand a recall" Lucius strode out after checking to see if his sons were ok.

Soon after the trial was Yule break.

Orion threw his stuff into his trunk. Across the room Draco yelled, "Orion pack your stuff neatly. You need to know how to do it in the future when we don't have self arranging trunks and you need to know where everything is. I'll help you."

"Thanks mom" Orion said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do Dragon. What if Uncle Tom tries to attack me or tries to hurt me.? I'm scared," Orion said sitting on his bed upset.

"He won't do that Ori. He loves you. He isn't going to hurt you. He was upset when you were taken and it really hit him hard. He is happy to have you back in his life again and will not lose you again. Uncle Tom is giving up trying to hurt you Because back then he didn't know you were family and he doesn't want to hurt family." Orion slowly nodded his head but was shaking slightly.

"Come on Orion. Let's go find everyone. The train will be boarding soon"

"Ok"

The siblings gathered their trunks and started for the door. Both Orion and Draco were both glad of the feather-light charm on their trunks as they saw the Weasleys and The rest of the gryffindorks lugging around heavy trunks down the stairs. After meeting with the rest of Draco's slytherin friends all of them trekked off to the train.

In the Hogwarts express the group found their usual compartment and settled in. Halfway through the train ride and Luna Lovegood stumbled into the compartment.

"Hi. The nargles were really infesting my compartment. Is it ok if I stay in this compartment with you?" She asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The slytherins gave her an odd look but nodded their heads. Orion woke up from his nap and moved to sit by the odd ravenclaw. They talked for the rest of the train ride and eventually grew closer and closer. After the express stopped they planned to write to each other over the break and find each other after the break.

" Happy Holidays. See you at the annual Malfoy Ball." Draco said as a farewell to the rest of the slytherin lot.

"Well here goes nothing. Draco I'm nervous"Orion said after their friends left the compartment.

Draco turned around to face his younger brother and said "Orion trust him. He loves you. If you can't trust him now then trust me. You will be fine and I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you again."

Orion took a deep breath and composed himself. The pair then got off the Hogwarts Express and went over to greet their mother and father.

"Mother. Father" Draco said with a nod. "I trust you are well. It's pleasurable seeing you once more."

"Let us be going to the manor." Lucius said to his family. "Twixie. Take us to the manor."

The house elf popped in the busy platform and apopparated the family and their belongings to Malfoy Manor. After that Draco and Orion splitted up and unpacked their belongings before heading down to the family

Room.

Tom Riddle could be found pacing in the family study. He was incredibly nervous to be meeting his godson again. He wondered how Orion would feel towards him and how their relationship would be in the future. He stopped pacing and looked up when he saw Lucius and NArcissa enter the study. Draco then showed up but Orion wasn't with him.

"Dobby. Get Orion and tell him to come to the family study." Lucius said to the house elf. Dobby went into Orion's room but he was no where to be found. They searched for ages until they finally found him.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He was mad. Harry no only was allowed to live with the Malfoys but also didn't stay in the school and wanted nothing to do with him. He was suppoed to be abused and seeing the great Albus dumbeldore as his rescuer. He was suppoed to hate slytherin and anything or anyone connected to it. How had things strayed from his perfect plans so quickly. And it's all Lucius Malfoys fault. The scheming death eater would have changed Orion so much already. Albus was at a loss of how to fix this.


	9. Fulltide and Yuletide

Draco and his parents just rounded the corner while they were looking for Orion. The looked up and spotted Orion flying around the Quidditch Pitch. Draco sighed and called his broom to his hand. He jumped on his broom and started flying towards his little brother. As he got closer he could see the tears on Orion's face. Orion turned around and seeing Draco accidentally let go of his broom. Draco swooped down and caught his little brother, frowning as his light weight. As they neared the ground Orion jumped off the broom and ran to hide in a corner. He was shaking a lot.

"Orion" Lucius said gently, coming up to his son. "What's the matter?"

As a response he just started to shake his head more. "I can't do it dad. I can't do it. I'm scared of him..."

Lucius grabbed his son. "You can do this. He won't hurt you. We are all behind you son."

Orion nodded and the family slowly made their way to the study. Peering in Orion could see his godfather nervously pacing the room, having heard nothing from his godson. Orion slowly walked into the room and paused at the door. Tom looked up and let out a sigh of relief at seeing his godson again.

"Orion. It's wonderful seeing you again. I want to say I'm sorry for the past and I hope that you can get forgive me. Had I known it was you that never would have happened." Orion looked up at his godfather and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He slowly walked closer to Tom and wrapped his arms around him. Tom was stunned at first but he slowly leaned into the embrace.

"I forgive you" Orion said to his unsuspecting godfather. The rest of the Malfoys hung at the door until Orion beckoned for them to come in the room.

The rest of that afternoon was spent with Orion and his family getting to know each other. Before they knew it it was time for the children to go to bed.

"Lucius, how would you feel if I had Orion join our cause? He can spy on Dumbledore much better than Severus or Draco can. He is closer to the old fool. Or at least he was before this mess." Tom cautiously asked.

Lucius stared at Tom and immediately shot it down "Absolutely not. Orion has simply been through so much already and I am not putting him through that as well. It's simply foolish. Besides Dumbledore is not close and much father away that he ever thought he could be due to all of Dumbledore's stunts that he pulled. He simply is not ready and I don't feel he would agree. Not to mention the fact that he just met you and he was already freaking out about you before this ordeal happened."

"But Lucius, he can help. Why don't we ask him and see what he thinks. It can't be bad if he says it's ok?" Tom retorted.

"I forbid you to ask him Tom. You might be the supposed 'Dark Lord' but I am also his father."

Tom sighed in defeat.

"It's time we retire to bed, old friend. Goodnight". Lucius left the sitting room and headed to his own chambers. Tom followed after.

—-

Meanwhile Albus paced his room. He didn't know what to do about Orion. Umbridge didn't help or do anything and even Severus wasn't being as demeaning on Harry as he was supposed to be. He ate a lemon drop and started thinking. He needed Harry away from his family and back to the Dursley's so he would look up to him. How could things have gone so wrong. It seemed everything was perfect. He was getting the funds he needed and Harry was right where he wanted. Then Vernon had to go ruin everything by going to far with the abuse. He would try to get them out soon. How would he spin their abuse to a way to free them though, he wondered. It would be a great challenge for him but he could do it.

—-

Petunia was sitting a room with a psychiatrist.

"I am telling you that boy was a huge trouble and always misbehaving. He just needed a heavy hand to listen and I would never abuse my Dudley-bear. He is my light. I hope Aunt Marge is feeding him well. He needs to eat more so he doesn't get skinny. Dudders needs to have his heart desires too. He shouldn't be deprived of happiness after all..."

Jasmine Taylor listened to Petunia rant and was confused. How is the world could he help this woman. She was crazy. She was abusing one with a physical hand and another by spoiling him. She was in for a tough case of trying to show Petunia her ways and ideals were wrong.

"Mrs. Dursley! That is enough for now. A physical hand is nothing compared to what you did to that boy. A physical hand would be a light spanking or otherwise but what you did was abused. Dudley was also abused but not in the same way. You gave him everything he wanted and you let him get overweight. You did not teach him how to live on his own nor teach him he cannot get anything he wants..." Taylor was cut off before she could say anything else.

"It was a firmer physical hand Mrs Taylor. You won't understand because you don't have kids. I gave Dudley the food he needs to survive and I made him happy. That's not abuse. That's making a child happy and the best thing in the world. He was not overweight and he was just an eater. That isn't a bad thing, now is it? I didn't make him do chores because the frea...I mean the boy did them. He had to learn his lesson somehow and that helped him to learn his place in the world." Petunia shrieked.

"Mrs Dursley, this has been a great session. I'm afraid out time is up, so I will see you tomorrow. Have a great day" Ms Taylor promptly shut the door and slumped on the table. She took a deep breath and started driving home, while she pondered over her conundrum.

—-

The next morning Orion walked into the kitchen to hear his father and godfather arguing about something. The minute he was seen, they stopped. Draco then walked into the room and they all sat down to a leisurely breakfast.

"Orion today you will be having your first dancing lessons. You see the Malfoys hold and attends balls on Yule and New Years and around the holidays. You need to learn how to dance properly with girls of your age." Lucius brought up after they were all seated.

"Ooh I can't wait Ori. I get to teach you how to dance. It's fun I promise. Once you get the hang of it you'll be soaring accords the hall" Draco exclaimed after his father.

Orion just nodded and continued to eat. Through that afternoon they were dancing and dancing. As Draco said Orion got the hang of dancing and was a natural. He didn't much care for it but was willing to do it for his family. About halfway through their dancing practice Draco's friends showed to and danced with them. After that Orion retreated to his room to spend some time alone. In Orion's room he was sitting on his bed while he was staring up at the ceiling. He was just thinking and trying to work on his occlumency shields. After his blocks were lifted he found that he was a natural for occlumency and took to building up his shields and sorting his memory's for an hour each day.

—

Minevera McGonagall sat at her desk thinking about the mystery that was Orion Malfoy. She wondered how things got so complex and most importantly, she vowed she would get to the bottom of all of this. Minevera wanted to believe her husband but was having trouble with it. She didn't see Orion as a chess peice and just wanted what was best for Orion. He already had been through so much stuff. She got up from her desk to go talk to her husband.

"Albus what happened. Why are you being so frustrating right now? What happened to the guy I married. You weren't like this. You weren't so manipulative and one-track minded. I want was is best for the students. What is best for Orion. You should want that too. You need to get your priorities straight and figure this all out. I am going to but on my own and away from you. I suggest you figure out what you want before you talk to me next. Either you want to be with me and think about what is best for the children or continue on with your schemes and lose me. Goodbye Albus" Minevera said at the doorway of the headmasters office before she gathered all her stuff and walked out of the office. She headed to her own quarters which she got in case of this happening and promptly started to rearrange her room.

— a/n. Sorry it's been such a long wait but in return you get a longer chapter. This chapter may seem like fillers and nonsense but in reality a lot of the random stuff and surprised is important. Please read and review. With love- lovetoright.


End file.
